


"Was it atleast worth it?"

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: LeviHanDas shenanigans [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hange being Hange, I Ship It, Lactose intolerant Levi, M/M, Multi, OT3, emotionally retarded levi, gentleman midas, levi lied, listen before you ask its just for me and 1 other person, no beta i die like a man, supportive but still irritated midas and hange, this is the last tag, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: It was all good and nice, a normal day.Until Levi just decided to groan and fall to his knees.
Relationships: Levi Ackermann/Zoe Hange, Midas/Levi Ackermann, Midas/Zoe Hange
Series: LeviHanDas shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832641
Kudos: 9





	"Was it atleast worth it?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [17angelsprings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/gifts).



> the ship name is levihandas spread it around boys

It was all good and nice, a normal day. 

Until Levi just decided to groan and fall to his knees.

Midas and Zoe had been there at his side in a matter of seconds, stopping whatever conversation they were having to make sure Levi was alright.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, hand landing on the Korean's shoulder.

"Are you alright, lovely?" Midas asked, placing a hand on the short male's back.

Levi nodded silently, looking up with a grimace on his face. "I drank..." He started quietly. He intook a deep breath through his teeth. "I drank some milk.."

Zoe and Midas shared a look with one another then both looked back to Levi.

"Levi?! Come on!!" Zoe groaned, hand moving off of Levi's shoulder.

"What the hell Levi?! Can you control yourself?!" Midas scolded, hand still on the small of Levi's back.

"God, come on. Get up." Midas said, irritated, trying to stand up with Levi.

"It feels like I'm dying you golden bastard." Levi glared.

"It's not my fault that you can't stop drinking milk even though you're lactose intolerant!!" Midas said, arm around Levi's waist, finally managing to hoist him up. "God-" Midas started, walking Levi to the couch, "When will you learn? Will you ever??"

"Probably not." Zoe commented, watching Midas kindly set Levi down on the couch.

"Shut your damn mouth- ghh.." Levi groaned, eyes closing as he bit his lip.

Midas sighed and shook his head, plopping down beside Levi. "You dumbass. Was it worth it?"

"Huh?"

"I said was it worth it? Was the milk atleast good?" Midas asked, brow raising as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Tch.." Levi looked away, face heating up. "Yeah. It was fucking awesome."

Zoe chuckled, setting down by them in a different chair, hands under her chin to keep her head propped up. "Y'know what, you guys really are alike, you know that?"  
Midas and Levi shared a look then looked to Zoe.

"You're both stubborn and hard-headed, I bet that if Midas was lactose intolerant like you were Levi and he did what you just did, you and Midas would've had the exact same conversation."

Midas scoffed, hand on his chest in mock-offense. "How dare you, I'm way nicer than he is. AND I know how to treat you like a lady!"

Levi glared at Midas, offended. "What the hell, Midas?? Don't be an ass and call me out like that!" He said, voice slightly raising.

Midas laughed heartily, head thrown back in pure amusement. Seeing the sight, Zoe couldn't help but let out a small chuckle herself. Levi's face turned as red as a tomato as he saw and heard their reactions.

"Mhm hm.. You know what Levi?" Midas started, looking into Levi's eyes lovingly. "You really do have your own sense of humar that I can't find myself hating." He said, voice and words genuine. Levi's face only reddened more at that.

"Shut the hell up you golden bastard. Go burn in hell." He grumbled, looking away and at the floor.

"He's right, you know." Zoe said, taking his hand into hers and smiling sweetly at him. Midas scooted a bit and motioned for Levi to do the same. "Make some room for Zoe, would you dear?" Levi huffed but still did what was asked of him and scooted over a bit.

Zoe immediately sat down by Levi's side, resting her head on his shoulder and intertwining one of his hands with hers. Midas rested his head atop Levi's, doing the same thing Zoe did with their hands with Levi.

"Does your stomach still hurt, Levi?" Zoe asked quietly, eyes closing as she relaxed on the man.

Levi grumbled but still answered her nontheless. "I don't even remember it hurting in the first place.."

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @iggysnewrecipe, also if you want to see something written be sure to e-mail me at iggysnewrecipehs@hotmail.com! I check it evERYDAY


End file.
